


Xenolith

by Ruralim



Category: RWBY, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (possibly...probably), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first work please no bulli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruralim/pseuds/Ruralim
Summary: In a world made from determination and weapons that are also guns, a mere gemstone is only a trinket, something that is easily broken.But when a child made of jewels is found in this new and dangerous world, the only way to survive is to grow stronger.*As a warning, there will be references to recent HnK chapters, so I suggest you either read ahead or prepare to be spoiled.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Xenolith

It was a bright day in summer, not a cloud in a the sky, and a gentle breeze that let one's hair flow in the wind.

And while it was a good day to bask in sunlight, a clear day meant that a lunarian attack was a possibility, so one couldn't properly enjoy it to the fullest. But Euclase had predicted that there was only a 14.5 percent chance a sunspot would appear today, and so most of the gems were out on errands to collect materials.

Diamond was one of these gems, having taken the time to check on each of the gardens that were on each floor of the school. It wasn't like no one else did it, but the gem wanted to be alone that day. Bort was teamed up with Zircon these days, and Yellow Diamond felt odd to be partnered with. Days felt nicer in a way—it was easier to work with his older brother Yellow than the younger Bort—but it didn't feel right either.

It wasn't like the gem had gotten any better at anything—Dia just stopped being partnered with Bort.

These negative thoughts continued to cling to Diamond as he tended to the flowers in silence, checking them for anything that'd give the gem a reason to do something for them.

Whatever was listening to Dia's thoughts had answered as he heard the clicking of heels heading his way. There he saw Cairngorm, still dressed in the white winter guardian uniform.

"Cairngormie! Did you come to smell the flowers today?" Diamond waved the white-haired gem over to him, wanting to talk at least for a little bit.

"Oh, hey Dia. I um...was just making my rounds. Just seeing if I forgot to do something." Cairngorm sounded like he was talking more to himself than Diamond.  
Dia understood.

"Well, shouldn't you at least take a liiittle break? You've been working almost constantly these days! Kinda like Phos was—"

The words came out without the gem meaning to, but they still left a sour taste in the air. There was a moment of silence before Cairngorm started the conversation up again.

"Yeah, I guess it's not healthy to be like old three-half, is it?" He sat down next to Dia with a heavy 'thump', looking wistfully out at the sky.

Dia wanted to pat the gem on the back or something, but Cairngorm was...a particular way. Didn't help that the gem was a few centimeters shorter than everyone else. Diamond wondered if he wore those heels just so he'd be closer to everyone else's height.

"Is Phos still not awake yet?"

"No...Phos is still sleeping."

Cairn probably felt responsible in some way.  
This was a very bad conversation.

"Well, don't give up just yet! It's been 84 years, what's another one to us?"

"Yeah..."

Diamond hoped Cairngorm felt a bit better, but who knew?

The sky was still a cloudless light blue, though it would be getting a bit darker in a bit. Looking out at the fields of grass, the a butterflies were flitting through the air like little yellow petals.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off. You didn't really make much use of the first week of spring break."

Cairngorm doesn't answer, and turning to look Diamond saw that the gem was passed out on the bench, his winter saw cleaver just about to slip out from its sheath.

Diamond let out a small chuckle, finding it almost heartwarming that Cairngorm was alright with falling asleep next to him.

Diamond looked out towards the midday sun, but saw something odd heading towards the two of them.

It looked like a bubble make of black glass, and was gently floating towards the second-floor balcony. But while Diamond has never seen something like it before, it's iridescent black color was similar to lunarian vessels. Slowly and carefully so as not to wake the gem, Diamond slid Cairn's cleaver our from its sheath, letting it fall into his hands to make it his own weapon.

Holding it aloft, Diamond waited patiently for it to get within range, before swinging the saw blade like a bat and bisecting the orb in two. It didn't burst into mist, and it wasn't dissolving either, it it didn't move whatsoever after the definitive strike.

But before Diamond could say whether or not it was a victory, the orb grew large and enveloped the gem in a large obsidian bubble in moments.

And just as quickly as it formed, it disappeared with a small 'pop'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading!
> 
> This is the prologue I currently have, but I’m planning on writing more.
> 
> Also, as you can see, I’m going to be referring to the gems in masculine terms. I’m sorry if this bugs you, but this is how I’m doing it.
> 
> Please look forward to more!


End file.
